The Song Remembers When
by Purpehays10
Summary: This is a One Life To Live Story that set ten years in the future and it focus on some current couples on the show like Nat and Cris, Jess and Antonio, Marcie and Al etc The only thing is none of them are together any more, the question is will they ever
1. The Song Remeber When 1NC

Title: The Song Remembers When 1/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Life to Live except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second One Life to Live Fan fiction. I also write Bitch (Can He Love Someone Like Me). So well, hope you like it.

"I was standing at the counter

I was waiting for the change

When I heard that old familiar music start

It was like a lighted match

Had been tossed into my soul

It was like a dam had broken in my heart"

(The Song Remembers When by Trisha Yearwood)

Natalie put down the cup of coffee, looked at her watch and then sighed. She had to leave now. But she liked just sitting here and being able to think. This was only time during the day when she wasn't either exhausted or busy. She grabbed her keys and headed for the car. She got in and turned on the car. She started to back out of the driveway when the song came on and Natalie's mind went to another moment in time.

_"Cristian?" Natalie asked as she entered their room of the their apartment which was now Cristian's art studio._

_"Yeah, I'm back here." Cristian said._

_Natalie walked over to him. "So what happened to our dinner tonight?"_

_"I decided on some other plans." Cristian said as he took out a rose from behind his back._

_"Really? And what are these plans?" Natalie asked as she put her purse down and took the rose._

_"It means a picnic dinner on the roof with just you and me. How does that sound?" Cristian asked smiling._

_"That sounds very romantic." Natalie said smiling._

_"Great that's what I was hoping you'd say." He said as he started leading her to the roof._

Cristian was snapped out of his thoughts when the door to his studio opened. 

"Mr. Vega?" The man asked as he entered.

Cristian turned off his stereo and went over to the man. "Mr. Sloan, it's good to see you sir." Cristian said as he extended his hand.

Mr. Sloan took it. "So how about you show me some of these painting I'm paying for you to show at my gallery?"

"Sure sir no problem." Cristian leading him over to the paintings. 

"This is some nice work." The man said as he looked at some of them. "Who this beautiful women, your wife?" He asked looking at one of his paintings.

"No, I the pictures of my wife aren't in here yet. That's one of my x-girlfriend's. I did that not long after I started to paint again."

"Well she's a looker that one, no doubt about that one." Mr. Sloan said.

"Yes, that she was." Cristian said as his thoughts when to Natalie for the second time that day.


	2. The Song Remember When 2 AJ

Title: The Song Remembers When 2/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Life to Live except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second One Life to Live Fan fiction. I also write Bitch (Can He Love Someone Like Me). So well, hope you like it.

"After taking every detour

Getting lost and losing track

So that even if I wanted

I could not find my way back

After driving out the memory

Of the way things might have been

After I'd forgotten all about us

The song remembers when"

Antonio was starting to do the paperwork on his latest case, or trying to do it any way. He couldn't concentrate so he decided to turn on the radio. When the song came on his thoughts went back to another time, a happier time.

_"I can't believe you're still working on that." Antonio said laughing as he entered their bedroom where Jessica was rearranging furniture._

_"You act like I've been at this all day." _

_"You have. Jess, when was the last time you even looked at a clock, honey?" _

_"Not that long ago." Jess said nervously as she walked over to the clock next to their bed. "It's 5:30?" She said shocked._

_Antonio just laughed. "Yeah I even had time to go to work and get back. You sure you don't want to take a break?" _

_"You don't have to ask me twice." Jessica said as she sank into one of the chairs in their rooms._

_"Mind if I share that chair with you?" Antonio asked with a smile._

_"On one condition." Jessica said smiling._

_"Really and what would that be?"_

_"You give me a great back rub."_

_"No problem, no problem at all."_

"Hey Jess you there?" Her husband asked as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"What?" She asked shocked as she came out of her thoughts.

He laughed and went and turned off the radio. "So where were you just now?"

"Off in dream land." She said laughing. "That's what I get for listening to the radio while I'm working I guess."

"Don't worry about it. So by any chance was I in the dream? I mean I'd like to say that I can take some credit for that smile that was on your face."

"Of course, why would I be dreaming of any one else?" Jessica said lying.


	3. The Song Remembers When 3 MA

Title: The Song Remembers When 3/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Life to Live except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second One Life to Live Fan fiction. I also write Bitch (Can He Love Someone Like Me). So well, hope you like it.

"We were rolling through the Rockies

We were up above the clouds

When a station out of Jackson played that song

And it seemed to fit the moment

And the moment seemed to freeze

When we turned the music up and sang along"

"So how much time do you need before you'll be ready to go?" Marcie's husband asked.

"You know just because you can get ready for these things in like a minute that doesn't mean I can." Marcie said smiling.

"Well maybe you need to learn how that way we wouldn't be an hour late every where's we go." Her husband said smiling back at her.

"You know what you just need to get out!" Marcie screamed as her husband closed the door and she laughed.

Marcie went over to the radio and turned it on and then headed to her closet to take out her dress. As the song started playing her mind was forced back into another time.

_"Al?" Marcie asked as she came into their bedroom, which was dark. She reached for the light and turned it on. _

_"Surprise." Al said from their bed where he had a bottle of wine on ice and a dozen roses._

_"Ok what's all this for?" Marcie asked as she put her purse down._

_"What you don't like it?" Al asked shocked._

_"No that's not what I mean. I just don't know what all this is for." Marcie said as she sat down on the bed next to him._

_"Well this is all for you a celebration for you." He said as he handed her a rose._

_"Ok, so what are we celebrating that involves me?" She said, as she smelled the rose._

_"Well while you were gone you got a call from a certain organization about a job…" Al started to say._

_"Did I get the job? Please tell me I got the job!" Marcie said excitedly._

_"Of course you got the job, that's why we're celebrating. So would you like to make a toast with me?" Al asked as he took out a glass._

_"Defiantly." Marcie said smiling as she took the glass._

"So how is that advice column coming?" Al's boss asked as she entered the room.

"I was… I lost my train of thought." Al admitted sadly.

"Well maybe if you didn't have the radio on you wouldn't have." She said as she turned it off.

"Sorry I was just hoping to get some inspiration."

"And did you get any?"

"Yeah I think maybe I did."

"Good, so if I come back in here in maybe an hour you'll be done with all of these?" She asked smiling.

"What will I get for doing this exactly?" He asked smiling.

"Mr. Holden if I was you I'd just keep your mind on your work." She smiling as she left his office.

"If only my work didn't remind me of her." Al said thinking of Marcie.


	4. The Song Remembers When 4JJ

Title: The Song Remembers When 4/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Life to Live except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second One Life to Live Fan fiction. I also write Bitch (Can He Love Someone Like Me). So well, hope you like it.

"And there was a God in Heaven

And the world made perfect sense

We were young and were in love

And we were easy to convince

We were headed straight for Eden

It was just around the bend

And though I have forgotten all about it

The song remembers when"

Joey entered his office and sat down and let out a breath. 

"Hey you know it looks kind strange when the reverend isn't at his own party." His wife said as she entered his office.

"I doubt anyone even noticed that I wasn't there." Joey said.

"I noticed you weren't there." His wife said smiling.

"Ok well but no one else did." 

"Well I didn't take a survey or anything but I think other people did miss you." 

"Of course you would think that but you're just a little bit biased."

"Well being your wife I think I have to be."

"Of course because it's your job title." He said smiling. "Now can give me a minute and all be right out?"

"Sure no problem. I'll be waiting for you." She said as she left.

As the door closed Joey turned on the radio and started to think back to other time.

_Jen entered Joey's office with a basket. "Hey you." She said smiling as she entered._

_"Hey what are doing here?" Joey asked as he looked up from his paperwork._

_"I thought we'd have lunch together."_

_"And we couldn't have lunch at home?"_

_"Well knowing you, you'd call home and have some excuse like you've done for the last I don't know week or two." Jen said smiling._

_"Yeah I'm so sorry about that."_

_"I know. Now how about let's get to this lunch of ours?" Jen asked as she opened the basket._

_"Yes let's do that. Let's have a perfect lunch with just the two of us." Joey said smiling._

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked as she entered their bedroom.

"I just thought that we need to add some touches to our bedroom." Jen said as she took of the bedspread.

"Ok, and you were going to tell me this when?" He asked confused.

"When you got back from your rehearsal which is now so you now know." Jen said smiling.

"You know Jen maybe you should try looking for a job again." He suggested.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because I think you need to get out of this house for just a little bit."

"What you don't like what I've done with the apartment?"

He looked down at his watch. "You know I've got to go but can you please at least promise me you'll look for a job?"

"Sure, I promise." Jen said smiling as he left. Then she headed to the radio and turned it up and her thoughts went to Joey.


	5. The Song Rembers When 5 RF

Title: The Song Remembers When 5/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Life to Live except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second One Life to Live Fan fiction. I also write Bitch (Can He Love Someone Like Me). So well, hope you like it.

"I guess something must have happened

And we must have said goodbye

And my heart must have been broken

Though I can't recall just why

The song remembers when"

Flash came off the stage exhausted.

"You did a great job tonight." Her husband said smiling.

"Thanks now can we get out of here?" She asked.

"I've got a car waiting out back let's go." He said as he led her to the car.

When they got into the car, he turned on the radio and Flash's thoughts went to Riley.

_"I'm so glad rehearsal's over." Flash said as she sank into a chair._

_"Why's that?" Riley asked._

_"Because now it can be just the two of us."_

_"Yeah that I'm very happy about."_

_"Yeah I'd just wish that we'd get to spend more time together."_

_"Well this just makes the time we do spend together more special."_

_"Well in that case then I like things the way they are." Flash said smiling._

_"So what would you like to do?"_

_"Spend every free moment I have with just you." She said as she kissed him._

Riley was snapped out of his thoughts about Flash that he gotten from the song on the radio when Deke came in.

"Hey what are you doing back?"

"We have some work to do."

"Yeah but I thought you were going home for a while."

"I was but I remembered that your CD needed more work."

"You're lying. You're just trying to get away from your wife."

"How about you stop talking and start working." Riley said as Deke left laughing.


	6. The Song Remembers When 6 AR

Title: The Song Remembers When 6/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Life to Live except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second One Life to Live Fan fiction. I also write Bitch (Can He Love Someone Like Me). So well, hope you like it. Oh River and Adrienne are going to be aged to the same as everyone else in the story.

"Well, for all the miles between us

And for all the time that's passed

You would think I haven't gotten very far

And I hope my hasty heart

Will forgive me just this once

If I stop to wonder how on Earth you are"

River sat down at his desk. His wife had just gone to sleep and he had papers to grade. He looked at the clock. He shouldn't have gone out tonight but she needed him there. No she wanted him but they didn't need any more problems so he went. He turned on the radio to keep himself awake. As she song came on his thoughts went to Adrienne.

_River walked into his and Adrienne's living room. "Let me guess Carlotta just called?" River said as he walked over with a smile._

_"Now where would you get that idea from?"_

_"Well you asked me to leave the room when you saw the caller ID and you look mad. So was I right?"_

_"Yes she was just calling for her daily call to tell me how wrong I am to be living with you."_

_"But you're not listening to her right?"_

_"Of course not; I love you too much to ever listen to her."_

_River smiled. "I'm so glad to her you say that." _

_Adrienne smiled. "Because…"_

_River laughed. "Are you fishing for something in particular?" _

_"Kind of."_

_"You mean something like I love you too?" He asked smiling._

_"Yeah that's just what I wanted to hear." She said as she kissed him._

Adrienne sat down at her desk and looked at her mail. She had a lot of mail from home but she didn't feel like reading it. Her friends still asked about River and she hated talking about him. It was hard enough for her not to think about him and they just made it harder. Adrienne's phone rang. "Hola."

"I'm done. So how about you come get me and we'll head home?" Her husband asked.

"No problem just give me ten minutes; I have some work to finish up here first."

"Ok I'll be waiting." He said as she hung up the phone.

Adrienne got up and turned on the radio and sat down and let her thoughts go towards River


	7. The Song Remembers When 7NA and JC

Title: The Song Remembers When 7/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Life to Live except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second One Life to Live Fan fiction. I also write Bitch (Can He Love Someone Like Me). So well, hope you like it. Oh River and Adrienne are going to be aged to the same as everyone else in the story.

"But that's just a lot of water

Underneath a bridge I burned

And there's no use in backtracking

Around corners I have turned

Still I guess some things we bury

Are just bound to rise again

For even if the whole world has forgotten"

Antonio looked up as Natalie and Jamie come in. 

"Daddy!" The girl said a she ran into her father's arms.

Antonio hugged her tight. "So how was your dance recital?"

"It was so great. Mommy taped it for you so you can watch it." She said happily.

"Thanks." Antonio told Natalie.

"No problem. Jamie why don't you go and see if Uncle Tommy has some candy for you?" Natalie suggested.

"I'll be right back." She said as she ran off.

Antonio sat back down and offered Natalie the other seat. "So why did you come here?" Antonio asked.

"She wanted to see her father."

"Natalie…."

"It's true! Look we took a cab to the recital and then here."

"A cab! You know I don't like you two taking cabs!" Antonio said mad.

"Calm down! Look she wanted to ok? Plus I didn't see the point in taking another car. What do you not want to take us home or something?"

"Natalie, you know that not the problem."

"Then what is it? What is it this time, Antonio?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What it means is that you always get made at me for something and I'm getting sick of it. Remember me I'm the only one who seems to ever go to our daughter's recitals or anything she's in."

"She's my daughter." Antonio said correcting her.

"Don't say that! I'm just as much her mother as you are her father." Natalie said crying. "I may not have given birth to her but at least I love her."

"Mommy, Daddy look what Uncle Tommy gave me!" She said running up.

Natalie started wiping the tears away. 

"Let me see that." Antonio said. "You know I thought I told Tommy you didn't need any more candy you were sweet enough already."

She looked at Natalie. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine sweetie really." Natalie said lying.

"So how about the three of us go home so I can watch that video?" Antonio offered.

"Great. I'll race you!" She said as she ran to the car.

"Jamie don't run!" Natalie screamed and she slowed down.

Antonio went over to Natalie and put his arm around her. "I'm sorry sweetie I really am."

"I know you are, you always are but Antonio I get enough from everyone else telling me that she doesn't look like me, that I'm not her mother. I just can't take it from you too."

"But you are her mother in every way that counts." Antonio said meaning it. 

"Now let's go home with out daughter." Antonio said leading her out of the station.

Natalie rested her head on his shoulder. "How did you know that, that is exactly what I wanted to do?"  Natalie said smiling.

"You're my wife, so I'm supposed to know."

"So how was work?" Jessica asked Cristian as she sat down at the dinner table after putting Patrick to sleep.

"Good Sloan has chosen three more paintings to show."

"That's great news, Cris. So which ones did he choose?"

"It's not really important which ones, Jess."

Jessica put her fork down. "The ones of Natalie, right?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes, those." Cristian said sadly.

"Now the real question is are you sad you might lose them or that I found out?"

"The second. I didn't want us to fight, Jess. I wanted us to be happy."

"I partially believe that." Jessica said.

"Look can we not talk about that ok? Let's talk about how work went for you to today."

"You know how it went, you came and visited me, remember?" 

"You don't seem to be happy about that."

"No it was a nice surprise really it just didn't really help me concentrate."

"I didn't know I was that distracting." Cristian said smiling.

"You always have been Cristian Vega and you know that." Jessica said smiling.

"Oh and you're not? Why do you think I have so much trouble getting work done at home?" Cristian said smiling.

"Because you can't stop thinking about me?"

"Well that and you won't stop interrupting me." Cris said laughing. 

"Oh shut up!" Jessica said laughing.


	8. The Wong Remembers When 8 JM and RJ

Title: The Song Remembers When 8/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Life to Live except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second One Life to Live Fan fiction. I also write Bitch (Can He Love Someone Like Me). So well, hope you like it. Oh River and Adrienne are going to be aged to the same as everyone else in the story.

"The song remembers when

Yeah, and even if the whole world has forgotten

The song remembers when"

Joey walked into the party. 

"The Reverend finally makes it!" One of the people cheered.

"It's about time. I was about to steal your wife." One of the guys joked.

"Nah! You probably couldn't any way. She's devoted to me." Joey said as he walked over and put his arm around Marcie.

"Yeah Chuck I don't think any of us have a chance." Another guy said.

"So did you finish everything you needed to do?" Marcie asked.

"Yeah, so what did I miss?"

"Well they were about to make a toast but I told Madeline to wait."

"Madeline, go ahead." Joey said.

"You know I don't know why they need to make such a big deal out of all this." Marcie said sheepishly as she and Joey sat down.

"Well they're very grateful for all the work you've done."

"We've done." Marcie corrected him.

"Me? All I did was stand my your side when I could."

"And that's a lot." Marcie said meaning it.

"Ok silence everyone. It's about time we got down to the reason everyone is here." 

"For you." Joey said.

"Oh shut up." Marcie said playfully.

"To honor all of our numerous volunteers who with out their help our protest wouldn't have been a successful."

"See this isn't about me."

"Just wait."

"But we want to acknowledge one person in particular. She's been with this organization for what seems like forever. She has used her voice to get people's attention and promote awareness. Without her we couldn't be the group that we are. You all know who I'm talking about. So without further ado we'd like to present this plaque to Mrs. Marcie Buchanan."

"What?" Marcie said shocked.

"Go up there!" Joey said pushing her.

"By myself?"

"Of course."

"No, Jo I can't."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Please." She begged.

"Sure." He said as he followed her up there with her holding his hand tightly. 

When Marcie got her plaque she was so nervous she couldn't speak.

"Marcie…" Joey said nudging her.

"Right. Umm…. I really don't know what to say. I wasn't expecting this. I guess I should start thanking people." 

Everyone laughed.

"I wouldn't be able to do any of this without my husband and son. They're my strong hold in everything I do. Without them I wouldn't be here. So thank you." Marcie said as her and Joey walked off the stage.

"Did you mean that, all of that?" Joey asked.

"Of course I did, every last word of it."

Riley's cell phone went off. "Guy's let's take a break." Riley cell phone went off again. "Hello?"

"It's me." 

"Hey Jen so is something wrong?"

"Well not really…" Jen said nervously.

"Jen what's going on?"

"Well I've found something to keep me occupied." 

"Really and what's that?" Riley asked nervously.

"I'd rather not tell you on the phone. Can you come home?"

"Now?"

"Riley please it's important."

"Ok I'll be home as soon as possible. Jen?"

"What?"

"Just promise me that you're ok."

"I'm fine really. I'm great."

"Then I'll be there as soon as possible."

"I'll be waiting."


	9. The Song Remembers When 9RF and AA

Title: The Song Remembers When 9/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Life to Live except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second One Life to Live Fan fiction. I also write Bitch (Can He Love Someone Like Me). So well, hope you like it. Oh River and Adrienne are going to be aged to the same as everyone else in the story.

"I was standing at the counter

I was waiting for the change

When I heard that old familiar music start

It was like a lighted match

Had been tossed into my soul

It was like a dam had broken in my heart"

Flash woke up in the morning and walked downstairs and was shocked to find River asleep at his desk. She smiled and went in the kitchen and made coffee. When she was done she poured him a cup and brought it over to him. "River… wake up" She said as she nudged him. 

"What?" He looked around. "What time is it?"

"You got thirty minutes till you have to leave so drink up." Flash said handing him the cup of coffee.

"Thanks but I thought you'd sleep all day."

"So did I but apparently your alarm clock didn't agree." She said sitting down next to him.

"Sorry I didn't think I'd fall asleep down here."

"What are you doing down here any way?"

"Grading papers. I had a lot to do."

"Then why did you come to my concert last night?"

"You wanted me to."

"But you didn't want to?" Flash asked.

"But I'm glad I did. You were wonderful." 

Flash got up. "You know River it isn't fair that you come to things because you feel obligated. I want you there because you want to be there."

River got up and went over to her. "If I didn't want to be there I wouldn't have gone…"

"But you had all this work."

"Which I finished last night so don't worry about it."

"I just… sometimes I feel like you'd leave me if you didn't feel so obligated." Flash said as she started to cry.

"No, Sara believe me I would never leave you because I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she let River hold her. 

"Look if you're ever doubting my love again then just ask because I never have a problem telling you that I love you." River said meaning it.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You know I just love you for that."

Flash said as she kissed him.

Then they heard Melody start to cry.

"It sounds like someone else loves us too." River said laughing.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Adrienne asked Al.

"I want something that doesn't involve you cooking." Al said as he came in carrying Sasha.

"What you're going to cook?" Adrienne asked smiling.

"No, Carlotta gave us some food when I picked up Sasha."

"Oh so this is Carlotta's doing. I see."

"Personally I'm glad. Because there's no reason for you to have to work two jobs a day and then come home and cook." He said handing Sasha to her. Then he started to set out the food.

"You're saying that today because we've already got food. If we didn't you'd wouldn't be saying this."

"Yeah probably not." Al said as he brought Adrienne a plate of food who was feeing Sasha.

"So do you have class tomorrow?"

"Not a long one. I'm going to stop by work when I'm done."

"So I'll drop Sasha off at my mother's when I go to work?" Al asked.

"That's probably a real good idea. You know we're lucky that your parents and Carlotta will watch her so much."

"Well they understand how important work is for us so they don't mind any way. They love their granddaughter."

"Who couldn't love this little girl?" Adrienne asked smiling.

"I know I can't stand loving her or her mother." Al said as he leaned in and gave Sasha kiss on the head and then gave Adrienne a kiss on the lips.


	10. The Song Remembers When 10NA and JC

Title: The Song Remembers When 10/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Life to Live except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second One Life to Live Fan fiction. I also write Bitch (Can He Love Someone Like Me). So well, hope you like it. Oh River and Adrienne are going to be aged to the same as everyone else in the story.

"After taking every detour

Getting lost and losing track

So that even if I wanted

I could not find my way back

After driving out the memory

Of the way things might have been

After I'd forgotten all about us

The song remembers when"

Natalie got up and ran into the bathroom. She hadn't felt well in so long. After she threw up she grabbed a washcloth and wiped her mouth. "Jamie must have brought a bug home from school." She told herself. It was the most reasonable explanation she could think of. 

"You ok?" Antonio asked. 

Natalie turned back around shocked. "Yeah you just scared me."

"Sorry. Why don't you come back to bed?" Antonio asked reaching his hand out.

"I will I just want to go check on Jamie first."

"Ok I'll be waiting." Antonio said as he headed back to bed.

Natalie turned off the bathroom light and headed to Jamie's room. When she cracked open the door she saw her peacefully sleeping. She almost closed the door when she noticed a new envelope next to Jamie's bed. Natalie walked over and grabbed it. It was addressed to "Mr. and Mrs. Antonio Vega." It was Ben's handwriting Natalie knew that. She grabbed the letter and started to leave again. As she got back into her and Antonio's bedroom she opened the letter and turned on a lamp. 

"What's that?" Antonio asked sitting up.

"An invitation." 

"Don't tell me the mail already came? It's two in the morning."

"No it seems Jamie got the mail again."

"Oh I'll talk to her about that in the morning." 

"No, let me besides the only reason she does it, is because she thinks she won't give her or tell her if R. J. writes."

"In that case, let me talk to her."

"Fine but watch what you say about him you say about him. You've got to remember he is her grandfather."

"I know. I know." He said grumbling. "So what's the invitation for?"

"For my mother's birthday."

"Do you want to go?"

"Of course I do but you know Jess and Cris will be there."

"But they shouldn't keep you from your mother."

"You mean you'd want to see Jessica?"

"Well…"

"See, we just shouldn't go ok?"

"Natalie…"

"Antonio, I'm fine with it. Let's just go to sleep." Natalie said lying down.

"What are you still doing up?" Vicki asked as she came downstairs where Ben was sitting at his desk.

Ben closed the desk. "Nothing. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I woke up when I reached for you and you weren't there."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Just come back to bed."

"Sure just let me lock this." He said locking the desk.

"You really think I'd search the desk?"

"Yes." Ben said smiling.

"I'm offended by that." 

"No, you're not because you know it's the truth."

"Maybe. Why can't you tell me what's in there?"

"Because it's a surprise for you."

"Ok I'll leave you alone as long as you can promise I'm going to like the surprise."

"I'm promising you, you will." Ben said as they headed upstairs. "That's if your family will come." He mumbled.

"Good morning." Jessica said as Cristian came downstairs.

"Good morning." He said as he gave Jessica a kiss and then Patrick a kiss on the head.

"I need you to take Patrick with you to work."

"Why?" Cris asked as he took a piece of toast from her.

"Mrs. Pertal is sick."

"Great. And how am I going to explain to Sloan about there being a baby at my studio?"

"Tell him that your wife is stubborn and claims to leave you if you don't."

"Would you?"

"You don't want that answer." 

Cristian laughed as he started to go through the mail. When he found the invitation he started to open it. 

"Anything interesting?" 

"Yeah Ben's throwing a birthday party for your mother this weekend."

"Do you want to go?"

"I know you do."

"Cris, I feel like I should. She's my mother after all."

"You know if I was to say that about Carlotta you'd laugh."

"True but this wouldn't be the same."

"I know."

"So we're going?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to say that. Just you bring happy is enough."

"Still I've got to say it."


	11. The Song Remember When 11MJ and RJ

Title: The Song Remembers When 11/?

Author: Christen )

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Life to Live except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second One Life to Live Fan fiction. I also write Bitch (Can He Love Someone Like Me). So well, hope you like it. Oh River and Adrienne are going to be aged to the same as everyone else in the story.

Author note: hey guys sorry it took me so long to put the new chapters out but I was in the hospital and then I've been trying to get my life back to normal. So well I hope you like it.

(The Song Remembers When by Trisha Yearwood)

"We were rolling through the Rockies

We were up above the clouds

When a station out of Jackson played that song

And it seemed to fit the moment

And the moment seemed to freeze

When we turned the music up and sang along"

"Hey what are you looking at?" Marcie asked as she came into the kitchen where Joey was sitting with their son looking at a letter they had gotten in the mail.

"Just a letter from Ben."

"Oh what does Ben have to say?"

"He's throwing a big party for my mother and he wants us to come."

"And do you want to go?" Marcie asked as she sat down next to them.

"You'd have to see Al." Joey pointed out.

"You'd have to see Jen." Marcie pointed out.

Joey sighed. "I know. Then I guess we shouldn't go."

"But she's your mother and you want to be there. Don't you?"

"You want the truth or not?" Joey asked smiling.

"You're the minister. You should always tell the complete truth." Marcie said also smiling.

"Even if it means that it would upset my wife?"

"It would take a lot to upset me. So just try it. There is not that much to lose here."

"I'd like to go. To see my mother, to let my son see his grandmother, to show my wife off to my family and to just... I don't know. I just feel like I should go. You know? And with the way my family is so separated right now, I might be the only child there."

"You may be. I hope not but you never know."

"So that means you want to go?"

"Yes of course. I mean maybe your father will even show up and your son here might get to see the great man he was named after."

Joey smiled. "Yes that would be nice, very nice."

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked Lindsey as he came into the kitchen where she was drinking a cup of coffee.

"My daughter actually."

"And my step-daughter. You know you and her both can't seem to accept that fact."

"Well we've only been married for a month now. I don't think anyone is used to us yet."

"Ok, ok. I get the point. So is something wrong with Jen?" Troy asked sitting down next to her.

"Well she's pregnant."

"I knew that already."

"You did? And you didn't tell me?" Lindsey asked shocked as she playfully hit him.

"Doctor-patient privilege. Ever heard of it?"

"Yes of course but I don't always agree with it."

"Well I do and I had to follow it. If I had told you then I would of broken it and I couldn't do that."

"Even for your wife?"

"Even for my wife."

"Well don't be surprised if I don't tell you everything now."

"What excuse would you have? At least mine is some sort of a legal excuse. I don't think you can have one."

"I'll find one."

Troy laughed. "You're taking this a little too far."

"Jen? Please tell me you're finally awake." Riley begged as he nudged his wife who was slowly waking up.

"Finally awake? What do you mean? Riley, did you just get home?" Jen asked confused waking up.

"Yeah I got home last night. Jen, it's morning. You fell asleep on the couch. I carried you up here."

Jen looked over at the clock. "Oh my God! I... I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"I never thought you did but I've been waiting for you to wake up so I could hear your news."

"My news?" Jen asked again confused.

"The news, that I came home from work for. Remember you called me?"

"Right, I remember now. Sorry I just... I guess I wasn't feeling very well."

"Are you sick? Jen, is that why you called me?" Riley asked panicking.

"Riley calm down we're fine. I promise you."

"Did you just we're fine? You mean you're fine, right?" Riley asked confused.

"No I meant we're fine."

"Ok what are you talking about?" Riley asked still confused.

"Give me your hand." Jen said.

"What? Why?"

"Just give it to me." She said getting impatient.

"Ok, ok. Here." He said giving her his right hand.

She put his hand on her stomach. "We're means that you and me are having a baby." Jen said smiling trying not to show that she wasn't really telling the complete truth.

"We're... you mean you're pregnant?" Riley asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm pregnant. You're happy about this right?" Jen asked hopefully.

Riley smiled big. "Yes of course I'm happy. I just can't believe it. I mean we're going to have a baby!"

Jen laughed. "I'm so glad to see you this happy. You don't understand how happy I'm am to see that you're happy this baby."

"You thought I wouldn't be?"

"To be honest, yeah but you are so that really doesn't matter I guess now."


	12. The Song Remembers When 12 RF and AA

Title: The Song Remembers When 12/?

Author: Christen )

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Life to Live except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second One Life to Live Fan fiction. I also write Bitch (Can He Love Someone Like Me). So well, hope you like it. Oh River and Adrienne are going to be aged to the same as everyone else in the story.

(The Song Remembers When by Trisha Yearwood)

"And there was a God in Heaven

And the world made perfect sense

We were young and were in love

And we were easy to convince

We were headed straight for Eden

It was just around the bend

And though I have forgotten all about it

The song remembers when"

"Hey you've got mail." River said coming carrying the mail.

"From who?" Flash asked getting up.

"It doesn't say. Here take the mail and I'll take Melody." River said handing her the mail and taking his daughter. "Sweetheart have you been playing with daddy's pens again." He said to Melody as he tired to get the ink of her face.

"Damn it she must of gotten into your desk again sorry." Flash said as she started to open her mail.

"It's ok. You know I think I'm going to have to start locking it when I'm not using it. Let me go get this ink of her face first." River said going into the bathroom.

Flash started to open the letter and read it.

"Ok I think I've got it all off. Sarah you listening to me?" River asked coming in.

"Yeah sorry. Um... this letter is from my Uncle Ben."

"So what does he want?"

"He's inviting us to a birthday party for my Aunt Vicki."

"Really so do you want to go?" River asked.

"I... don't know. I mean Riley lives there what if I..."

"And I could run into Adrienne but you could also miss one of the only chance to see your whole family."

"I guess that's true. But you're not really worried about seeing Adrienne?"

"Not worried enough to stay away. Are you going to let your worries about Riley cause you to stay away?"

Flash sighed. "I guess that's a good point."

"So does that mean yes?"

Flash smiled. "Only if you two will come with me."

"Of course. We wouldn't miss this for the world would we Mel?"

"You know David it's quite scary to watch you with Sasha." Dorian said coming into the living room where David was playing with Sasha.

"Why does that scare you?" David asked.

"Because I know that I can actually leave our child home with you while I'm at work."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing not a bad thing?"

Dorian laughed. "You're think that right? No because you're supposed to be the screw-up that I'm supposed to always worry about."

"Well I'm still a screw-up in everything else so worry about everything else just not about me with our child." David laughed. "Does "our child" still sound unreal to you?"

"Yes defiantly. Calling you my husband sounds even more unreal to me."

"Well we sure waited long enough to have you call me that."

"I know but couldn't we have waited longer for us to have children?"

"Well it's not like either one of us planned this."

"It seems I don't ever plan for my children, any of them."

"You know the fact that I have to leave my daughter with David scares me." Al said as he came into Adrienne's classroom.

Adrienne laughed. "My step-father isn't that bad, Al."

Al laughed. "That's the understatement of a lifetime."

"Did you just come here to complain about David?"

"No, I was going to give you a ride to the paper but if you'd rather take the bus..."

"No I would love to take the ride. Thanks." Adrienne said grabbing her purse.

"You sure we couldn't just make sure that your mother makes sure that someone is always with David when we leave Sasha there?"

"Just think of it like this: it's practice for him for when my new little brother or sister comes around."

"That's even scarier of a thought: David being a father."

Adrienne laughed. "Well at least it'll be entertaining."

"Yeah that it will be."


	13. The Song Remembers When 13 NA and JC

Title: The Song Remembers When 13/?

Author: Christen )

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Life to Live except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second One Life to Live Fan fiction. I also write Bitch (Can He Love Someone Like Me). So well, hope you like it. Oh River and Adrienne are going to be aged to the same as everyone else in the story.

(The Song Remembers When by Trisha Yearwood)

"I guess something must have happened

And we must have said goodbye

And my heart must have been broken

Though I can't recall just why

The song remembers when"

"Honey what exactly are you tearing our house apart looking for?" Natalie asked as she came into the living room where Jamie was digging through.

"Umm... nothing." Jamie said lying.

"So you just felt like tearing our house apart for the heck of it?"

"Not exactly."

Natalie went over to Jamie and put her arms around her. "Jamie just stop for two seconds ok?"

Jamie sighed. "You know what I'm looking for don't you, ma?"

"Yep. What do you sit down so we can talk?"

"Sure." Jamie said as she led her mom to her room.

"Here." Natalie said handing the letter to Jamie.

"When did you find it?"

"Last night."

"Does dad know?"

"Yeah I told him."

"He's mad right?"

"Yeah but I explained it to him."

"Does that mean you're not mad."

"A little. You know that letter was to me from Grandpa Ben?"

"Oh." Jamie said sadly.

"Yeah oh. What if I hadn't seen it? And Ben just though I didn't care enough to come to my mom's birthday?"

"That would be bad."

"Yeah real bad. That's why you can't keep doing this."

"But what if Grandpa R.J. writes me?"

"Then either your dad or I will give it to you."

"Dad wouldn't."

"I'll make sure he does."

"Really? You promise?"

"Only if you can promise me that we can trust you not to take the mail and hide it. Can we trust you?"

"Yeah you can."

Natalie smiled. "Good now let's go clean up this house before your father gets home and loses it."

"Sounds like a plain." Jamie said as he and Natalie got up and headed into the living room.

Then they heard the door slam. "What in the hell happened her?" Antonio said mad.

Natalie and Jamie both laughed.

"Ronda! Ronda stop running!" Nigel screamed running after his daughter who was running through Foxy Roxy's.

"Wait where are you going?" Rex asked picking up his little sister.

"To find you."

"Well you found me, so what can I help you with?"

"Right now just hide me from my daddy."

"No problem. Hide under this table." Rex said putting her down.

She crawled under the table and Rex put down the tablecloth.

"Rex have you seen your sister?" Nigel asked coming in.

"Which one? I mean I haven't seen either one but which one are you talking about?"

"What do you mean which one?"

"I have two: Natty and Rhonie."

The door opened and Roxy came in. "Oh my two favorite men. I've got news that will make you two so happy."

"What is it?" Rex asked.

"Your sister is coming home."

"Natalie's coming home?" Rhonda asked coming out.

"Haven't seen her have you, Rex?" Nigel asked mad.

"Now see Patrick that's what your father does for a living." Jess said to her son.

Cris stopped painting and turned around. "What are you two doing here?"

"Thought we'd surprise you. Are you surprised?"

Cris smiled. "Very. Actually it's prefect timing."

"Really?" Jess asked.

"Yes, I was running out of ideas to paint."

"And we give you ideas?"

"You are my idea."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Yeah I'd love to paint you two."

"With the way we look right now?"

"Exactly the way you look."

"We didn't come here to be painted."

"I know that but will you let me?"

Jess sighed. "Anything for art I guess."

"And for me?"

"Right now I'm doing this for art not for you."


	14. The Song Remembers When 14 MJ and RJ

Title: The Song Remembers When 14/?

Author: Christen )

Disclaimer: these characters belong to One Life to Live except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second One Life to Live Fan fiction. I also write Bitch (Can He Love Someone Like Me). So well, hope you like it. Oh River and Adrienne are going to be aged to the same as everyone else in the story.

(The Song Remembers When by Trisha Yearwood)

"Well, for all the miles between us

And for all the time that's passed

You would think I haven't gotten very far

And I hope my hasty heart

Will forgive me just this once

If I stop to wonder how on Earth you are"

"Any chance you're going to help me pack?" Marcie asked Joey.

"If I had time, I'd love to."

"If I can find the time you can."

"I wish but no such luck."

"What's going on, Jo?"

Joey sighed. "Remember the Hall's?"

"Of course they probably are the only couple in the congregation who have a fight at every service."  
"Yeah well she's pregnant."

"Those two are having a baby? That's plain scary."

Joey laughed. "That's what they think too. The want me to counsel them."

"That sounds like fun." Marcie said sarcastically.

"Oh it doesn't end there."

"Of course not."

"Remember the Brier's youngest daughter?"

"That just turned 18?"

"Yeah well she got married."

"Oh I bet her parents loved that."

"Yeah so much that they want me to counsel her into getting a divorce."

"Sounds like fun. So is that all?"

Joey sighed. "I sure hope so because if not I'm going to miss that party."

"You are defiantly coming to the party. I'm not going to this party with just Robert."

"You'll just start there with him but I'll get there I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to do that."

"Please do."

_"Is there any chance that you're actually going to get any work done with Matthew here?" Daniel asked Nora._

_"Well Bo is at home with Gabi taking care of her so I running out of options."_

_"I could of stayed home by myself." Matthew said._

_"That's not an option." _

_"I could of stayed at Starr's."_

_"With Todd and Kelly that's a joke."_

_"And Jack and Lily."_

_"It'll still not an option."_

_"You know he's old enough that he doesn't need anyone to stay with him." Daniel said._

_Daniel's phone rang. He looked at the caller id. "It's Riley." _

_"Could I stay with Jen and Riley?" _

_"Matthew give it up." Nora said annoyed._

_"Riley what's up?"_

_"Apparently you and your wife are in a fight."_

_"Well what else is new." Daniel said laughing. "How is your wife doing by the way?"_

_"Oh you'll love this. You're going to be grandfather."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Would I joke about this?"_

_"I'd hope not."_

_"Believe me I wouldn't."_

_"Well then I guess a congrats is in order."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Congrats for what?" Nora asked._

_"Jen's pregnant."_

_"I'm going to be an uncle?" Matthew asked._

"So is your dad happy?"

"Yeah he is and so is Matthew."

"So is my mom. She's just happy that Eric was born before our child."

"Why? She thought Eric would have a problem being an uncle to a kid older them him?"

"I guess. You know my mom and I were talking and if we have a boy I'd like to name him Sam."

"After your father?"

"Yeah. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah and we have a girl I'd like to name her after my mother."

"That's a sweet idea."

"So we have names taken care of. Now if we can only prepare ourselves for this kid."

"You don't think we're ready to be parents?"

"Our last pet died, Jen."

"It was a fish. A child is different."

"Just a tad bit."


	15. The Song Remembers When 15

Title: The Song Remembers When 15?

Author: Christen these characters belong to One Life to Live except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second One Life to Live Fan fiction. I also write Bitch (Can He Love Someone Like Me). So well, hope you like it. Oh River and Adrienne are going to be aged to the same as everyone else in the story.

(The Song Remembers When by Trisha Yearwood)

"But that's just a lot of water

Underneath a bridge I burned

And there's no use in backtracking

Around corners I have turned

Still I guess some things we bury

Are just bound to rise again

For even if the whole world has forgotten"

"Ok so I think I finally have everything packed." Flash said.

"You do realize that there won't be any room for us in the car with all your luggage?"

"But I couldn't leave any of this behind."

"Yeah I bet." River said sarcastically.

"So did you get in touch with your parents?"

"My mom's cell phone is off probably because she's with Max's. But I at least left a message at my dad's."

"So then where are we going to stay?"

"Well I assume at Max and my mom's since my dad doesn't have the space."

"Oh good. We'll be able to see some of your family while we're home."

"Yeah and they'd probably love to see Melody."

"Cas?" Max asked coming into his house.

"Max?" Cassie called from the kitchen.

Max hung his jacket up and went into the kitchen. "Please tell me you're not..." Max started to say but he saw Cassie sitting at the table reading a magazine.

"Tell you I'm not doing what?" Cassie asked looking up from what she was reading.

"Never mind. It's just good to see you." Max said giving her a kiss.

She laughed. "I don't believe you. Let me guess you thought I was trying to cook again?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"Yes and you wanted me to think that."

"Really?"

"Well if you didn't then you wouldn't of chosen the kitchen as your place to read."

"It's got good lighting."

Max smiled. "You're a horrible lair, Cassie but I love you any ways."

"Dorian, what exactly are you doing in my house?" Al asked annoyed as he came into his house and threw his keys on the counter.

"You really shouldn't talk to your mother-in-law that way."

"Well if my mother-in-law was a little nicer, I would speak nicer to her. So what are you doing here, Dorian?"

"I came to drop off your daughter."

"And how did you get in?"

"Your wife gave me a key."

"Then I guess we need to change the locks."

"Do you even care about you daughter or not?"

"Of course I care about Sasha."

"Then why didn't you come pick her up?"

"I wasn't supposed to pick her up yet."

"But David said..."

"No offense Dorian, actually take offense, your husband isn't known for his great memory."


	16. The Song Remembers When 16

Title: The Song Remembers When 16?

Author: Christen these characters belong to One Life to Live except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second One Life to Live Fan fiction. I also write Bitch (Can He Love Someone Like Me). So well, hope you like it. Oh River and Adrienne are going to be aged to the same as everyone else in the story.

(The Song Remembers When by Trisha Yearwood)

"The song remembers when

Yeah, and even if the whole world has forgotten

The song remembers when"

"Ok how long is it going to take for us to get there?" Jamie asked Antonio and Natalie.

"You'll know when we land." Antonio said.

"So where are we staying? At Abuela Roxy and Abuelo Nigel's? At Abuelo Ben and Abuela Vicki's? Or with Abuela Carlotta?"

"Actually we're staying with your Tio Rex till the party then we're staying at your Abuelo Vicki's." Natalie said.

"You didn't tell me were staying with Rex." Antonio said.

"I figured you wouldn't come if you knew."

"You're probably right. Tio Rex drives Papa crazy and it's fun to watch." Jamie said.

Natalie laughed. "It's defiantly worth seeing."

"Why is it that I always feel like you two are ganging up on me?" Antonio asked.

"Well because we are of course." Jamie said smiling.

"Kind of like you two working together to tear apart the house today?"

"I told you I had temporally lost my wedding ring and Jamie here was helping me." Natalie said.

"And I still don't believe you, either of you."

Jamie laughed putting her hand on Antonio's shoulder. "Papa, you're just got to learn to trust us."

"Hey." Clint said as he came into the diner where Carlotta was working.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"What can I come and see the women I've been dating just because?" Clint asked smiling.

Carlotta smiled. "You can but I doubt that why you are here. So really why are you here?"

"Well I came to bring some good news."

Carlotta put down the pot of coffee she had in her hands. "Which would be?"

"That our kids are all coming home."

"And you know this how?"

"I've been on the phone with my kids all morning."

"This doesn't really mean that this is a good thing."

"How is that?"

"Let's see: if Antonio comes home then he'll see Jess and Cris will see Natalie. If Joey comes home then he'll see Jen and Marcie will see Al. If Kevin comes home he'll see Kelly and Blair will see Todd."

Clint sighed. "I see your point. Well I guess Vicki's birthday will be memorable."

Carlotta laughed. "I don't know what Ben is thinking."

"You know it a good thing that Patrick was so tired because I'm not sure I could keep him silent the whole flight." Jessica said to Cristian.

"Well we'll be at my mom's soon and he'll be so happy to see her that he'll never sleep again."

"In that case your mother will stay up with him then."

Cris laughed. "Oh mama will love that."

"I can only imagine. She'd probably kick us out after the first night."

"I don't doubt that."


	17. The Song Remembers When 17

Title: The Song Remembers When 17?

Author: Christen these characters belong to One Life to Live except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second One Life to Live Fan fiction. I also write Bitch (Can He Love Someone Like Me). So well, hope you like it. Oh River and Adrienne are going to be aged to the same as everyone else in the story.

(The Song Remembers When by Trisha Yearwood)

"I was standing at the counter

I was waiting for the change

When I heard that old familiar music start

It was like a lighted match

Had been tossed into my soul

It was like a dam had broken in my heart"

Marcie knocked on Clint's door and waited.

"This is Grandpa Clint's house right?"

"Yes Robby it is."

Clint finally came to the door. "Well if it isn't one of my favorite daughter-in-laws and grandsons." Clint said giving her a kiss and Robert one.

"Clint it's really great to see you too."

"Well come in, come in and let me take that luggage for you."

"Thank you so much."

"Please tell me my son didn't send you two out here by yourselves?"

"Well he had some work to finish up first but he'll meet us out here before the party."

"Well until then you two can make yourselves at home."

"Manning." Todd said as he answered the phone.

"Let me talk to him!" Jack screamed.

"Not yet!" Starr screamed back.

"What's going on, Starr?" Todd asked.

"Jack wants to leave Lily here with me but I want to go..."

"Where's Kelly?"

"Not here."

"Where did she go?"

"Don't remember."

"Give me the phone." Jack said grabbing in. "Dad, you already promised I could go.."

"Not if Kelly's not there to watch your little sister."

"But Starr can go?" Jack asked whining.

"Right now I just want to know where my wife is."

Kelly came in to the living room.

"Who are you two talking to?"

"Oh here she is so can we go?" Jack asked.

"Put your stepmother on the phone, Jack."

"Dad wants to talk to you." He said giving the phone to Kelly.

"Todd, what's going on?"

Todd laughed. "Jack and Starr want to leave but they thought you had left them with Lily."

Kelly laughed. "I told them I was going outside to cut some flowers."

"They have selective hearing."

"Just like their father."

"If I could meet with you right now, don't you think I'd be with you at this moment?" Jen said to the person on the phone. "Like I said before Riley is here right now." "Yes so you shouldn't call here now I'll call you." "I promise."

"Who's that?" Riley asked coming into their bedroom.

"Um... no one." Jen said lying as she hung up the phone.

"Ok. So what are you doing? I thought you said you were going to try to sleep?"

"I was trying to but the phone rang."

"Well next time I'll answer it. Now why don't you sleep?"


	18. The Song Remembers When 18

Title: The Song Remembers When 18?

Author: Christen these characters belong to One Life to Live except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second One Life to Live Fan fiction. I also write Bitch (Can He Love Someone Like Me). So well, hope you like it. Oh River and Adrienne are going to be aged to the same as everyone else in the story.

(The Song Remembers When by Trisha Yearwood)

"After taking every detour

Getting lost and losing track

So that even if I wanted

I could not find my way back

After driving out the memory

Of the way things might have been

After I'd forgotten all about us

The song remembers when"

River knocked on Max and Cassie' door and waited.

Max came to the door. "River, Flash thank God you're here your mother's been so worried."

"I know my cell phone wouldn't stop ringing!" River said coming in.

"Then why didn't you answer it?" Cassie asked annoyed.

"It upset Melody so I made him turn it off." Flash said.

"Oh is that my beautiful granddaughter? Let me see her." Cassie said taking Melody.

"You sure you want a baby here for a couple of days?" River asked Max.

"Sasha's here a lot so we're used to it. Plus I love seeing your mother happy."

"I'm always happy when my son and his family are here." Cassie said.

"And the rest of the time I have trouble remembering why I'm dating her." Max said sarcastically.

"Oh Flash I love your new song." Cassie said ignoring him.

"Yeah and she plays it 24/7." Max said.

"You know if you ever want a cd, I'll give you one free." Flash said.

"Oh I'll pay."

"You're my mother-in-law and family never pays."

"Which is why our family can't get any bigger." River said.

"Feeling any better?" Bo asked Gabi.

"Actually yes but now I want vanilla ice cream and anchovies with popcorn."

"You sure there's a baby in your stomach and not an alien?" Bo asked.

"Funny, funny man. You want to carry this child? I'd assume no so please just go get the food."

"As long as you promise me not to change your mind till after you've eaten the food this time."

"But it's a women's progative to change their minds."

"Yeah and our child's plan is to make us poor before it's even here."

"No chance I married a rich man so that can't happen."

"So that's why you married me I see."

"Al?" Adrienne asked as she came into the house.

"In the living room with Sasha!"

"Can you please tell me why I have fifty messages from my mother?" She asked coming in.

"Sure as soon as you tell me why she has a key."

"She used it? For what?"

"To bring Sasha here."

"But you were supposed to pick her up."

"And I was planning on it but apparently a pregnant Dorian means she has not sense of time because she thought I forgot her."

"You're never do that."

"Tell your mother that."

"I'm going to do that right now."

"Wait just a minute I'm not ready to get into another fight with your mother just yet."

"You won't have to, I will."

"Great my wife's going to defend me." Al said sarcastically.


	19. The Song Remembers When 19

Title: The Song Remembers When 19?

Author: Christen these characters belong to One Life to Live except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second One Life to Live Fan fiction. I also write Bitch (Can He Love Someone Like Me). So well, hope you like it. Oh River and Adrienne are going to be aged to the same as everyone else in the story.

(The Song Remembers When by Trisha Yearwood)

"We were rolling through the Rockies

We were up above the clouds

When a station out of Jackson played that song

And it seemed to fit the moment

And the moment seemed to freeze

When we turned the music up and sang along"

Natalie knocked on Rex's door and waited.

"You know it's not too late to change our minds and find some where's else to stay." Antonio said.

"No it's not." Natalie said.

Rex came to the door. "Nattie!" Rex said happily hugging her. "And Jamie my favorite niece." He said also hugging her.

"She's your only niece, Rex." Antonio pointed out.

"Ah my always serious brother-in-law." He turned to Nat and Jamie. "You couldn't of just left him at home?"

"So Rex still breaking the law?" Antonio asked.

"That depends on whether or not you're enforcing the law with your anger still."

"You know Rex I'd love for you to tell us how your club is doing." Natalie said trying to distract him.

"So are you looking forward to seeing Jamie?" Van asked R.J.

"Of course I am but I doubt that Antonio will let me see her though."

"I doubt Antonio would do that, that's more your style dad." Eli said smiling.

"I did that when she was little and that was a long time ago."

"Yes and now you have Eli to take care of and worry about." Van said

"Well he's defiantly cute." R.J. said taking his son. "Even if he's a smart aleck."

Eli smiled. "I'm not smart aleck I'm just right and you can't handle that dad."

Van laughed. "He's got a point R.J."

Carlotta came to the door and smiled when she saw Cris, Jess and Patrick.

"Abuela Carlotta?" Patrick asked smiling.

"Yes and you're my favorite grandson." Carlotta said taking him from Jess. "Come in. Come in." Carlotta said.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here, Carlotta. I hope we're not too much trouble." Jessica said.

"Mami loves having us here. Don't you Mami?" Cris asked.

"Of course Cris is right but I really wish I could convince my mijos to move back home."

Jess looked at the floor.

"Mami please." Cris begged.

"Right I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok Carlotta really. So how is my father doing?" Jessica asked.

Carlotta smiled. "Clint is... the same old Clint."

Jessica and Cris tried not to laugh.


	20. The Song Remembers When 20

Title: The Song Remembers When 20?

Author: Christen these characters belong to One Life to Live except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second One Life to Live Fan fiction. I also write Bitch (Can He Love Someone Like Me). So well, hope you like it. Oh River and Adrienne are going to be aged to the same as everyone else in the story.

(The Song Remembers When by Trisha Yearwood)

"And there was a God in Heaven

And the world made perfect sense

We were young and were in love

And we were easy to convince

We were headed straight for Eden

It was just around the bend

And though I have forgotten all about it

The song remembers when"

_"Is this job worth losing me, Marcie? Because if it isn't then don't go." Al pleaded with her._

_"Al you know that if I turn them down I may never get a job this good again." _

_"And you know that this, us you may never find love like this again." _

_Marcie sighed. "I know and you've got to believe me when I say this is killing me having to choose..."_

_"If you really loved me there would not be a choice."_

Marcie woke up with a start. She knew something was wrong and not just because of the dream. She had, had that one many times before. She got up and checked on Robert, he was still sleeping. She checked her cell phone, Joey still hadn't called her back. Maybe he was just too busy. Yeah that had to be it. She tried to convince herself but in her heart she knew something was really wrong.

"You know it's a good thing Matthew is not here because even he'd think this was too messy." Bo said coming into the living room where Gabi was digging through boxes and throwing stuff around the apartment.

"If that's supposed to be a joke, it's not funny."

"Ok well can you at least tell me why in the middle of the night, you're rummaging through boxes?"

"I'm looking for something." Gabi said not once looking up or stopping what she was doing.

Bo went over to her and took her hands. "Breath now calmly please tell me what's wrong? Because you're stressing yourself out and that's not good for the baby."

Gabi sighed. "I'm looking for something of Al's for the baby but it's... gone." She said sadly.

"Hey you know what tomorrow when it's light outside we can both look and I'll bet we'll find it. And if we don't I'll go over to Max's and Al's and check."

"You'd do that?"

"If it means you'll come back to bed then yes."

_"You're going to tour and record and I'll never see you." Riley told Flash._

_"I know and I'm sorry."_

_"Why didn't you tell them that the band is part of the deal?"_

_"I did and they told me it's either no band or no deal."_

_"But... I don't want to lose you, Flash."_

_"I don't want to lose you either but I have to do this. I hope you understand."_

Riley woke up quick. He had been dreaming about Flash again. And yet Jen was the one next to him and the one pregnant with his child.


	21. The Song Remembers When 21

Title: The Song Remembers When 21?

Author: Christen these characters belong to One Life to Live except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second One Life to Live Fan fiction. I also write Bitch (Can He Love Someone Like Me). So well, hope you like it. Oh River and Adriana are going to be aged to the same as everyone else in the story.

(The Song Remembers When by Trisha Yearwood)

"I guess something must have happened

And we must have said goodbye

And my heart must have been broken

Though I can't recall just why

The song remembers when"

_"Do you really have to go?" Adriana asked River._

_"My parents aren't giving me a choice. See this school specializes in my learning disability." _

_"But how are you going to afford this place?"_

_"The dean is an old friend of my dad's and he's letting me there on a scholarship."_

_"But I don't want you to leave."_

_"And I don't want to leave either but... I don't have any choice."_

_"Just promise me that you'll call and write when ever you can."_

_"I promise."_

River woke up and looked at Flash and then at their daughter sleeping in the crib next to their bed. How could he be dreaming about Adriana when he had a perfect daughter and wife that seemed to really care about? He needed to focus on what he really had to offer and not what he used to have.

"What are you doing?" David asked Dorian asked as he came into the kitchen.

"I'm looking through Adriana's baby book. I'm trying to decide who the baby's going to look more like Cassie or Adriana."

"I say neither."

"What? Why would you say that?" Dorian asked shocked.

"Because Cassie and Adriana aren't my biological children but this child will be so it'll look more like me."

"And what about me? I'm this child's mother, remember?" Dorian pointed out mad.

"Yes how can I forget you're carrying the thing remember?"

"Our child is not a thing, David."

"Yes I know that now come to bed before the child inside of you gets as cranking as you are when you don't get enough sleep."

"Ok, ok but only because I'm so tired."

_"You ok?" Al asked coming up to Adriana who seemed to be crying._

_She wiped her face and turned around. "Um... I'm sorry do I know you?"_

_"Sorry. I'm Al Holden." Al said extending his hand._

_She shook his hand. "Adriana Cramer. I'm sorry I'm just not in the mood to be very friendly right now." she said honestly._

_"It's ok. Honestly I'm not either. I just saw you crying and I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help."_

_"Unless you can get my boyfriend to stay here, you can't really help me."_

_"Well I'll get him to stay if you can get my girlfriend to stay."_

_"Well then you know how I feel. why don't you sit? Ee can be lonely together."_

_Al sat down next to her. "Well I wish I wasn't lonely but at least I don't have to go through it alone."_

Al woke up quick. The pain that he had felt that day, the day Marcie left, was there all over again. He reached for Adriana and pulled her close. she always helped get rid of the pain and right now that's all he needed.


	22. The Song Remembers When 22

Title: The Song Remembers When 22?

Author: Christen these characters belong to One Life to Live except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second One Life to Live Fan fiction. I also write Bitch (Can He Love Someone Like Me). So well, hope you like it. Oh River and Adriana are going to be aged to the same as everyone else in the story.

(The Song Remembers When by Trisha Yearwood)

"Well, for all the miles between us

And for all the time that's passed

You would think I haven't gotten very far

And I hope my hasty heart

Will forgive me just this once

If I stop to wonder how on Earth you are"

_"You'd rather move to New York City and paint then be with me?" Natalie asked Cristian mad._

_"No I don't want to more to New York with out you. You're the one who's choosing Laneview over me."_

_"No I'm choosing my family who I've waited for too long for to give up now."_

_"Even for the man you claim to love?"_

_"If you really where that man you'd understand why I can't move."_

Natalie got out bed. These nightmares of Cris, well flashbacks but still they were driving her crazy. She need to go some where's to relax and she knew just the place. She left Antonio a note in case he woke up, got dressed and headed there.

Cristian opened the door to the roof and was shocked to find Natalie up there. "Natalie?" Cris asked.

Natalie turned around. "Cris what are you doing up here?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Was having flashbacks to the last conversation we had before you left for New York."

Cris sighed. "So did I. You know you look like you're freezing take my jacket." Cris said putting his jacket on her.

"You've had this jacket for so long I'm surprised it isn't just rags."

"Well if Jess has her way we'd use it as a rag."

Nat sighed. "Well I like it even if Jess doesn't. So where are you guys staying anyway?"

"With my mom? You?"

"Rex. You know it's weird to be back up here with you."

"Yeah but not a bad weird right?"

Natalie smiled. "Not at all. This roof has a lot of good memories with you."

"Until I messed everything up by going to NYC." Cris said sadly.

"If you hadn't you would never of had Patrick."

"Yeah and I love that little guy more than I ever thought I would or could love anyone."

"I know the feeling. I know Jamie's not biologically mine but I love her like she is. I just can't imagine her not in my life."

"So maybe we made the right choice?"

"Maybe but I don't know about you but still think about us."

"I still do too." Cris sighed. "I still love you and not the same as I feel about Jessica. But I feel like if I tell her that..."

"You'd break her heart? I fell the same when it comes to Antonio. I love him but not any where near the way I love you."

"So where does that leave us?" Cris asked.

"In love with each other but committed to other people."

"Well I don't know about you but I don't like this arraignment."

Natalie went to get up but started to lose her balance.

Cris caught her. "You ok?"

"Yeah... I just maybe I should not have come up here."

"Well maybe you need to get yourself checked out by a doctor."

"You sound like 'Tonio."

"Well maybe my brother has a point."

"Yeah that you Vega boys were put on this earth to drive me nuts."

Cris laughed. "How about you let me drive you to Rex's? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you..."

"Yeah because your brother would kill you."

"Starr?" Kelly asked as he came into the living room carrying Lily. "What are you doing up?"

"Just thinking."

Kelly sat down next to her. "About what exactly?"

"My mom and Kevin."

"You too?" Jack asked coming down stairs followed by Todd.

"You know if we keep this up we're all going to be zombies tomorrow." Todd said as him and Jack sat down next to the girls.

"Well you know dad, Kelly you can always let us miss school and you can take off work."

Kelly looked at Todd.

"Don't even think it. Your step-mother would get even crazier if all of us stayed home tomorrow." Todd said.

"Crazier? Todd Manning you're the craziest person here. Even the kids agree with me."

Todd looked at Starr, Lilly and Jack who just smiled. "You three traitors." Todd said as she started trying to tickle all of them.

Kelly laughed. "Great now none of them will ever go back to sleep, Todd."

"We can sleep when we're dead." The three said in reply.

"Great just something else you taught them, Todd."

"Oh stop complaining before I start tickling you too."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Kids get her!"

"_You're leaving with Cristian?" Antonio asked Jessica shocked._

"_I'm going to New York. Cris just happens to be going too."_

"_What about Jamie? What about me?"_

"_You could both come with me, you know that."_

"_And what do you think thy chances are of getting a job on the NYPD with my record?"_

_Jess sighed. "I don't know."_

"_No you just don't care. You accepted this job without even considering me and Jamie."_

"_This is a big job oppurtunity I thought you'd be happy for me."_

_Antonio sighed. "I am happy for you, Jessica. It's just I don't want to lose you."_

"_I don't want to lose you either."_

"_Then stay here."_

"_I can't Antonio I'm sorry."_

"Jessica." Antonio said and reached for her but he put his arm around Natalie's waist. He realized he had lost Jessica a long time ago.

"You ok, Tonio?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah as long as you're here."

"Jessie, Jess wake up." Cristian said shaking her.

Jess woke up with a start. "I… what happened?"

"You were having a nightmare."

"Right and you left, right?"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep. I went on the roof."

"And you left your jacket in the process?" Jess asked confused.

"No it's…. still packed." Cris lied.

"Well I'm just glad you're here. Maybe now we can both sleep."

"Yeah hopefully." Cris laid down with her but couldn't get thought that he heard her call out his brother's name in her sleep.


	23. The Song Remembers When 23

Title: The Song Remembers When 23?

Author: Christen these characters belong to One Life to Live except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second One Life to Live Fan fiction. I also write Bitch (Can He Love Someone Like Me). So well, hope you like it. Oh River and Adriana are going to be aged to the same as everyone else in the story.

(The Song Remembers When by Trisha Yearwood)

"But that's just a lot of water

Underneath a bridge I burned

And there's no use in backtracking

Around corners I have turned

Still I guess some things we bury

Are just bound to rise again

For even if the whole world has forgotten"

Marcie had decided that until she heard from Joey, she need to try to stay calm. Clint had agreed to watch Robert so she decided she'd go for a walk. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going when she ran into Al.

"Hey have a lot on your mind?" Al asked picking up Marcie's purse which she had dropped.

"Yes defiantly. Thanks." She said taking her purse.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it. Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I'm on my lunch break."

"Without your wife?"

"Well she's teaching today so she's having lunch at the school."

"Oh so what brought you here?"

"Honestly I don't know. I've come here a few times actually. Why are you here?"

"I just decided to go for a walk and ended up here."

"You know it's good to see you Marcie."

"Even after how badly things ended?" Marcie asked shocked.

"_You know I already wish we didn't have to stay at Dorian's." Kevin told Blair._

"_Well we don't have much of a choice. we can't stay at the Buchanan's because your mother can't see us. we can't stay with my kids because we're not staying with either of our x's."_

"_Well if Dorian kills me, you're to blame."_

_Blair laughed. "Just knock on the door."_

_Kevin knocked on the door. _

_It took a few minutes but David finally answered the door. "Blair! it's good to see you." He said hugging her. "And Kevin... Dorian is going to love to see you." He said sarcastically. "Dorian, Kevin and Blair are here!" David yelled._

"_I hope you're ready to plan my funeral." Kevin told Blair._

Flash was carrying Melody down the street when she suddenly decided she wanted to show her daughter where she used to practice before she hit it big. She had heard that no one really used the place any more so she figured she wouldn't run into anyone. So when she opened the door and found Riley playing this guitar, she stopped dead in her tracks. When Riley finished his song, she found herself clapping.

Riley almost jumped at the sound, he too thought he'd be by himself.

"Flash? Since when are you in town?" He asked shocked.

"I got here yesterday. You know you sound good."

"Thanks. So what brought you back?"

"My Aunt Vicki's surprise party. You know hearing you play makes me miss singing with you."

"Well I miss it to."


	24. The Song Remembers When 24

Title: The Song Remembers When 24?

Author: Christen these characters belong to One Life to Live except any characters you do not recognize

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. This is my second One Life to Live Fan fiction. I also write Bitch (Can He Love Someone Like Me). So well, hope you like it. Oh River and Adriana are going to be aged to the same as everyone else in the story.

(The Song Remembers When by Trisha Yearwood)

"The song remembers when

Yeah, and even if the whole world has forgotten

The song remembers when"

"Hey! Come in, come in." Rex said to Jen.

"Ok what's the big hurry?" Jen asked.

"Natalie, Antonio and Jamie will be back soon."

"Great! We all know how much your sister loves me." Jen said sarcastically.

"Well in Nat's defense, you and her haven't exactly been civil for years."

Jen sighed. "How about let's not talk about your sister right now and focus on us?"

Rex smiled. "I can defiantly do that." He said as he kissed her passionately.

"Wait Rex I have to tell you something before..."

"We sleep together?"

"Yeah."

"Well what is it? Is something wrong?"

"Well depends on how you feel about me being pregnant."

"You're pregnant? You mean we're having a child? Maybe this will finally be the thing that gets you to leave Riley."

"Wait Rex I never said this was your child."

"_Dad why are we in a grave yard?" Eli asked R.J. as they all got out of the car._

"_We are going to visit your sister Kari's grave."_

"_Mom he's going crazy again. He thinks that his is a good thing for the four of to do for fun." He told Van._

"_Sometimes it's best to just let your father get this kind of stuff out of his system instead of fighting him or it."_

"_Good for who though?"_

_Van laughed lightly. "For all of us, Eli, for all our sakes." _

"_Grandpa why are we doing this today? I just wanted to spend some time with you." Jamie asked._

"_I know and we are spending time together. I just think you need to see your real mother's grave." RJ said as they came to Keri's grave._

"_My real mother? What do you mean..."_

"_I mean this women, my daughter carried you in her stomach, gave birth to you and sacrificed her life to make sure you were safe not your papa's wife."_

"_Dad back off. You're starting to scare her." Eli begged RJ._

"_Eli stay out of this. This is between me and your aunt." RJ said._

"_But Grandpa I know she's my birth mother but Natalie is the one that raised me."_

"_But that doesn't mean that she's your mother or that she deserves to be called mom."_

"_Grandma Evangeline can we please go back to your house I want to call my parents to come pick me up." Jamie said trying but failing not to cry._

"_Sure sweetie. We'll go."_

"_Not yet..." R.J. started to say but Van stopped him._

"_R.J, I said we're leaving now!"_

River decided he'd go visit his dad at the church. He just hoped that his dad wasn't too busy to see him.

"Thank you Reverend I'll tell my mother that your prayers are with her. Maybe that'll calm her down." Adrienne said.

"I'm not so sure that you mother knows how to calm down." Andrew said smiling.

"I'm not sure she does either." Adrianna said also smiling.

Andrew saw his son. "River? Son, I didn't know you were in town already."

"Yeah we got in yesterday. Hey Adrianna."

"You know what I'm going to give you to a chance to talk. I'll be in my office River when you two are done."

"Thanks dad."

Andrew left.

"So what is it like being back home?" Adrienne asked as they both sat down.

"It's nice to see my mom so happy and to see my dad and even you. And this must be Sasha."

"Yeah this is my adorable daughter. I thought you had a little girl too."

"I do her name is Melody but she's with her mom right now."

"Oh well hopefully Melody and Sasha get to meet while you guys are here."

"That would be nice. So... you seem happy."

"I am. I'm working two jobs. I work at the Sun with Al and I teach Spanish the rest of the time."

"You know it's funny what we both ended up being teachers. Of course we both teach languages: you Spanish, me English."

"And we both have a little girl."

"And we both moved on successfully."

"Yeah I guess we did. Who'd of guess we end up happy with someone else."

River sighed "I sure didn't."

Adrianna's alarm went off. "That means that I need to go. My mom I expecting me to drop Sasha off soon so..."

"It's ok."

"Thanks and hopefully we get to see each other before we leave."

"Yeah I hope we do. Adrianna it's really good to see."

"Good to see you too, River."


End file.
